


White Snow

by Gela1310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Navidad, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela1310/pseuds/Gela1310
Summary: Después de la guerra sólo querían paz y que mejor que la navidad para esa sensación .
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	White Snow

**Author's Note:**

> One shot Navideño 
> 
> Drarry  
> El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece  
> Capítulo único

La nieve caía con gran intensidad cubriendo los al rededores de Hogwarts y el castillo mismo dándole esa apariencia blanca que la caracterizaba al llegar el invierno, todos estaban emocionados, era la primera navidad después de la guerra, después de tanta muerte y desolación una fecha como aquella brindaba a las personas algo de felicidad y tranquilidad a pesar de la pérdida de mucha gente, pero ese era el espíritu de la navidad lo que hacía que la gente lo supiera llevar, ya no había más guerra, ni magos oscuros ni el temor de morir cada año en el colegio.

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de adornos, ese año quisieron hacerlo mucho más especial, claro que la tradición de los 12 árboles de navidad estaba ahí, pero había más, se sentía La Paz, los alumnos paseaban libremente por los pasillos riendo y disfrutando el ambiente, muchas parejas estaban aprovechando los efectos del muérdago y otras tantas lo estaban evitando.

Se acercaba la cena de navidad y los alumnos iban poco a poco llenado el gran comedor para así dar comienzo a la celebración, todos estaban ahí menos dos personas en especial que se encontraban caminado rumbo a las afueras del colegio para dirigirse a los patios de este.

Un joven rubio de unos hermosos ojos grises era arrastrado por su insistente novio que lo jalaba de la mano para sacarlo de el cálido salón y aventurarse a los fríos patios con nieve cayendo sobre ellos, tan solo minutos de estar afuera pudieron sentir el latigazo de frío en la cara de ambos que bien iban bien abrigados eso no impedía que sus mejillas se tornaran color rojo debido al frío notándose más en el joven de cabellos blancos a diferencia de el pelinegro.

-Harry nos perderemos el banquete-dijo el de cabello rubio una vez que se habían detenido en el medio de los terrenos del colegio, desde ahí podían apreciar el castillo a sus espaldas.

-Quería darte tu regalo de navidad antes Draco-le respondió el chico de ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Y no pudiste dármelo en el banquete? Hace un frío endemoniado Potter- y tomó su bufanda verde hasta ajustarla casi a la altura de su nariz para cubrirse más del frío.

\- ¿Acaso un poco de frío puede más que Draco Malfoy? - con un movimiento de mano Harry quitaba pequeños copos de nieve que se le habían quedado en el cabello de su novio, lo hacía con una delicadeza descomunal y es que tratándose de Draco era así, lo amaba, y con el panorama que tenía frente a él esperaba grabarse en su mente pues observaba cómo Draco se ruborizaba más a causa del frío y como sus ojos grises resaltaban más en la nieve blanca de su alrededor.

-Jamás, ¿Y bien? Que es lo que ibas a darme-Draco se acercó un poco más a Harry si bien estaba molesto por hacerlo salir con el frío, pero debía admitir que le gustaba ese pequeño momento de privacidad con él, en el colegio cada quien seguía con sus asuntos, aunque se veían y todos sabían de ellos no había nada que esconder, pero con los EXTASIS tenían mucho que hacer y eso evitaba estar tanto tiempo a solas.

Harry tomo la mano de Draco y le entregó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que había sacado de su abrigo, al abrirla encontró un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una incrustación de dos esmeraldas, era el color de los ojos de Harry, Draco no supo que decir, miro del anillo a la cara de Harry y viceversa un par de veces más. 

-Draco tu...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Draco se lanzó sobre el tan fuerte que los hizo caer de espaldas sobre la nieve, Harry soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir el frío contacto sobre su espalda y cuello, pero se le olvidó todo al sentir unos suaves labios sobre los de él, tardó segundos para comprender que estaba pasando y corresponderle.

Se besaron lentamente como si el tiempo no existiera, los labios de Draco eran cálidos y parecía que encajaban perfectamente a cada movimiento que hacían, Harry poso sus manos alrededor de él y siguieron besándose unos minutos más, se separaron apenas unos centímetros cuando Draco por fin hablo.

\- ¿A caso un poco de frío puede más que El Niño que vivió? -con una risa que parecía más un ronroneo Harry beso castamente los labios de su novio- sí, la respuesta es sí.  
Con un hábil y elegante movimiento Draco se paró y le tendió la mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse del frío suelo en el que estaban, al estar de pie Draco acuno el rostro de su novio con sus manos y beso su nariz, después su mejilla para finalizar con un corto, pero no menos importante beso en los labios.

-Pensé que no querías.

\- ¿A caso tenías miedo que te rechazara-Draco levanto una de sus cejas haciendo que Harry sonriera, conocía cada gesto de Draco- ¿Asustado Potter?

-Ni un poco 

Acortaron la distancia para besarse esta vez más lento, pero con la misma pasión que sentían, ambos se amaban lo habían demostrado en el final de la guerra cuando decidieron al fin estar juntos y dejar de ocultar ese amor que se tenían desde hace tiempo, y ahora con La Paz que el mundo mágico vivía podían estar juntos sin problemas, se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes viéndose a los ojos.

-Feliz navidad Dragón, te amo.  
-Feliz navidad Harry.

Y así fue como ambos celebraron su primera navidad juntos, solo ellos dos, no importaba nadie más, prometiéndose que pasarían juntos una larga vida y muchas navidades con el mismo amor que se juraron.

Porque la navidad no es donde estés, sino con quien estés.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un especial de navidad de 2020, tenia la intención de hacer algo bonito.
> 
> Gela1310


End file.
